


I love you (and I let you go)

by lietteparabellum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietteparabellum/pseuds/lietteparabellum
Summary: Sam Winchester chưa bao giờ ngờ rằng cùng một lúc, hai Alpha của mình lại quay lưng bỏ mặc cậu vì một sai lầm. Và Sam, vẫn như mọi khi, cầu mong rằng theo thời gian, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn như cách Trái đất luôn vận hành. Nhưng không.hayDean và Castiel nổi giận vì Sam không tìm kiếm họ khi cả hai mắc kẹt ở Purgatory. Khi họ phát hiện ra việc của cậu với Amelia, hai alpha quyết định né tránh và đấy omega của mình ra xa. Đau khổ trước sự lạnh nhạt của bạn tình, Sam quyết định bỏ đi mà không hề biết mình đã mang thai.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oc trong đây không có quan hệ tình cảm lãng mạn với Sam, họ chỉ là bạn ^^

Sam Winchester tỉnh dậy vào lúc 7 giờ sáng, và cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào cái túi để cạnh giường mình với một suy nghĩ lơ lửng về việc bỏ đi. Mọi chuyện đã trở nên tồi tệ khi Dean và Castiel trở về từ Purgatory và phát hiện ra cậu từ bỏ chuyện đi săn để ở cùng với một cô gái beta. Sam, cố gắng giải thích trong một nỗ lực để không mắc nghẹn với chính tiếng nấc của mình, rằng cậu đã tưởng hai người chết, rằng thứ duy nhất níu cậu lại với cuộc sống là Amelia, _nhưng họ không nghe_. Thế là Dean và Cas giận cậu. Dean thì dễ hiểu, gã ta lúc nào cũng dễ nổi nóng, nhưng với Castiel thì khác, Sam đã tin tưởng rằng Cas sẽ đối xử với cậu tốt hơn Dean. Hóa ra, Castiel cũng chẳng dễ chịu hơn Dean là bao khi hắn thậm chí còn chẳng nói với cậu nổi hai câu một ngày.

Lúc đầu, Sam chịu đựng. Cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ là lỗi của cậu - Ngày Tận Thế, Ruby, nghiện máu quỷ - tất cả đều là lỗi của cậu. Trong những lần phải đi săn, Sam im lặng bù đắp cho Alpha của cậu bằng mọi thứ, từ việc cố gắng gợi chuyện, xin lỗi, đề nghị làm tình, lại xin lỗi, và mọi nỗ lực của cậu bay thẳng vào thùng rác khi hai Alpha không để ý gì cả. Và ngày hôm qua cũng thế. Họ đang điều tra một vụ án hai người mất tích cùng một cái xác bị hút cạn máu, rất có thể là ma cà rồng. Lần săn này chẳng khó khăn lắm khi họ cuối cùng cũng xác định được vị trí hung thủ và chém đầu nó (mà hóa ra là tên đồng nghiệp của nạn nhân), Sam thử đề nghị một chút làm hòa trên giường bằng cách kín đáo nhất có thể và Dean gạt phăng nó rồi kéo Castiel ra quán bar gần đấy, để lại Sam một mình trong phòng. Chẳng gì nhục nhã hơn việc Omega bị Alpha của mình bỏ rơi.

Sam nuốt nghẹn nỗi buồn xuống cổ họng. Castiel và Dean vẫn còn ngủ. Cậu lặng lẽ để không đánh thức hai người kia, lẻn vào nhà tắm để đánh răng rửa mặt. Sam nhìn vào gương, một cảm giác cay đắng khi cậu nhận ra người trong gương là một omega xấu xí và dơ bẩn, người đã bỏ rơi hai Alpha của mình khi họ cần cậu nhất. _Tại sao Dean và Cas lại yêu mình nhỉ?_ Một câu hỏi hiện ra trong tâm trí cậu. Bất giác, Sam đưa tay về phía sau gáy, ngón tay chạy dọc hai vết cắn đánh dấu của Dean và Castiel.

“Họ có yêu mình không?”

Sam tự hỏi, đôi mắt buồn bã.

...

Họ quyết định dành một ngày nghỉ ở thị trấn này, coi như là phần thưởng cho việc săn ma cà rồng trong vòng một ngày. Khi Dean nói điều đó ra ở quán ăn sáng, Sam trộm hi vọng rằng mình có thể làm cái gì đấy để khiến Cas và Dean thôi giận mình nữa, một chút bất ngờ.

“Chà, tôi nghĩ ta có thể quay lại quán bar tối qua đấy Cas. Nàng bartender kia quá đã!”

Dean mỉm cười nhìn Cas, hoàn toàn không chú ý tới Sam đang ngồi bên cạnh. Hiển nhiên, Castiel chưa bao giờ đồng tình về việc nói tới người khác trước mặt Omega của mình, nhưng hắn còn giận Sam, nên chỉ trưng ra ánh nhìn gượng gạo rồi đáp: “Để sau đi Dean, tôi cần mua chút đồ. Chúng ta cạn đạn rồi”.

“Em có thể đi cùng.”

Sam nói, trưng ra đôi mắt cún con. Dean hơi nhíu mày, nhưng gã ta không nói gì. Castiel nhìn Sam, rồi lạnh lùng bảo: “Anh nghĩ em nên ở nhà, Sam. Em cần nghỉ ngơi”. Điều đặt ra là Sam thừa biết cái lí do “em cần nghỉ ngơi” chỉ là cái cớ để bắt ép Sam tránh xa khỏi hai người.

“Em không sao, em không mệt. E-Em cũng có thể tìm thêm mấy vụ săn mới vào hôm sau cũng được.”

“Nhưng vấn đề là bọn anh không muốn em đi cùng.”

Dean kêu lên, mất kiên nhẫn. Câu nói của Dean như con dao găm thẳng vào trái tim buồn bã của Sam, khiến thằng bé ngay lập tức im lặng. Sam muốn trở về phòng trọ ngay, để cậu có thể vùi mặt vào gối và khóc lóc đã đời. Cậu đã khóc ba ngày khi nhận sự xua đuổi của hai bạn tình, nhưng nước mắt lại bắt đầu làm nhòe đi tầm nhìn của Sam hiện giờ. Thằng bé gượng gạo cười: “Em hiểu rồi”, và đứng dậy rời khỏi quán ăn.

Ngay khi trở về phòng trọ, thành trì vững trãi trong lòng Sam đổ vỡ và nước mắt cứ đua nhau mà chảy ra. Cậu không hiểu. Rõ ràng cậu đã cố gắng đến thế, nhưng cớ sao Dean và Cas không hiểu. Sao họ lại không tha thứ cho cậu chứ? Chẳng phải họ là gia đình sao? Cứ như thế, Sam vùi mặt vào gối mình, từng tiếng nấc bật ra khỏi vòm họng càng lúc càng lớn. _Phải rồi, mình là chàng trai với dòng máu quỷ, là kẻ gây ra Ngày Tận Thế, làm sao có thể xứng đáng với Thiên thần và Người chính trực cơ chứ?_

Suốt cả cuộc đời của Sam, việc trở thành omega chưa đủ tệ khi thằng bé liên tục trải qua những một mớ hỗn lốn tệ hại. Sam từng nghĩ tới cái chết, và cậu thực sự tự sát khi ngày tận thế tới dần chỉ để tỉnh dậy trên đống chăn nệm dính đầy máu của chính mình với Lucifer hiện ra trong mơ, tặc lưỡi _Cậu quả là một chàng trai cứng đầu_. Họ đâu biết. Dean thì chính miệng gọi em trai mình là một con quái vật còn Castiel vẫn còn giữ cái suy nghĩ rằng Sam chỉ đơn thuần là một kẻ có dòng máu dơ bẩn trong người.

_Có lẽ họ không yêu mình. Có lẽ việc họ đánh dấu mình chỉ là sai lầm và họ không muốn thừa nhận._

Cái suy nghĩ đó khiến hốc mắt khô cạn của Sam lại ẩm ướt, rồi nước mắt không kìm lại được mà trào ra, thấm ướt cả gối. Sam có thể chịu đựng những mớ suy nghĩ tiêu cực tự trách của bản thân, nhưng nếu chúng liên quan đến tình cảm của hai alpha nọ thì Sam không thể nào đứng vững nổi. Cuối cùng, Sam thiếp đi trong mớ bòng bong tiêu cực và những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi.

Castiel và Dean không về phòng trọ. Nếu họ về, có lẽ họ sẽ nghe thấy Sammy lẩm bẩm trong lúc ngủ, rằng _đừng bỏ em._

...

Khi Sam tỉnh dậy, đồng hồ trong phòng vừa đúng 8 giờ tối. Căn phòng vẫn như lúc Sam trở về, tức là Dean và Castiel chưa hề về phòng kể từ lúc sáng. Điều đó khiến lòng ngực Sam nhói lên một cái, và thằng bé cố gắng xoa dịu nỗi buồn của mình bằng việc tiếp tục đi xin lỗi.

Sam thay đồ và bước khỏi phòng trọ. Thằng bé có nghe hai người nói về việc ghé qua quán bar gần đây vào sáng sớm, nên đôi chân dài nhanh chóng rảo bước. Dưới ánh đèn đường vàng vọt, chẳng ai để ý đôi mắt sưng húp do khóc quá nhiều của Sam, nên thứ đèn chói lóa vừa xanh vừa trắng của quán bar cũng không. Quán bar hôm nay đông hẳn, nhưng Sam vẫn có thể dễ dàng nhận ra bóng lưng của Castiel và Dean ở quầy rượu. Nở một nụ cười yếu ớt, Sam định làm bất ngờ cả hai bằng cách rảo bước thật chậm tới đằng sau và--

“Chà, nếu tôi có một omega như cô thì hay quá!”

Sam đứng sững lại. Là giọng Dean.

“Dean, đừng nói thế. Sam không tệ đến mức vậy đâu”, giọng Cas vang lên nối tiếp. Sam có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười khúc khích của nàng bartender.

“Thôi nào, Cas. Em ấy bỏ rơi chúng ta! Chẳng thể tưởng tượng nổi khi ta đang cầm dao giết quái vật và chạy trốn khỏi đám Leviathan chết tiệt thì Sam lại tình tứ với con ả beta lạ hoắc. Là beta đấy!”

“Phải, Dean, tôi biết.”

“Và tôi dám chắc anh cũng giận Sam. Anh là người không chịu nói chuyện với Sammy ngay ngày đầu tiên và thậm chí còn bảo tôi là anh sẽ điên lên mất khi ở gần Sam.”

“Đó là vì cái mùi beta trên người Sam.”

Sam cảm thấy nước mắt mình trào ra, kể cả khi cậu dành hai tiếng đồng hồ để khóc lóc, và kì lạ là nước mắt cậu vẫn còn để mà khóc. Khuôn mặt Sam đỏ bừng lên, chẳng biết là do cơn giận dữ hay là nỗi nhục nhã khi nghe thấy những điều đó phát ra từ chính miệng hai người mình yêu nhất trên đời.

Cảm thấy chẳng thể nào chịu nổi một lời nào nữa, Sam quay đầu và bỏ chạy khỏi quán bar. Thằng bé nhanh chóng quay về phòng trọ chỉ để gói ghém đồ đạc của mình rồi tìm đường ra trạm xe bus. Đủ rồi, Sam sẽ bỏ đi, như hai người họ muốn. Dean và Castiel sẽ không cần phải chịu đựng một omega vô dụng như cậu nữa, cậu sẽ biến mất vĩnh viễn khỏi cuộc đời của hai người. V-Và có lẽ, hai người sẽ thành một đôi thật hợp cạ.

Sam khóc khi cậu đứng đợi chiếc xe bus đưa cậu rời xa hai Alpha của mình, và cậu lờ đi cơn đau kì lạ ở bụng mình khi bước lên chiếc xe bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam tắt định vị GPS trên điện thoại khi cậu xuống xe.

Lúc này đã quá nửa đêm nên trạm dừng xe chỉ có duy nhất Sammy. Thằng bé nhìn xung quanh, rồi đi bộ vào trung tâm thành phố. Đôi mắt đã đỡ sưng, nhưng vẫn đau rát đến lạ mỗi khi cơn gió lạnh nào đó thoáng qua da thịt cậu. Sam chẳng mang gì hơn vài bộ quần áo, chiếc vòng amulet mà Dean vứt vào thùng rác (hơi đáng thương, nhưng Sam vẫn hi vọng Dean sẽ đeo nó vào một ngày nào đấy), một số giấy tờ tùy thân giả và một thẻ tín dụng cùng ít tiền mặt. Cậu biết mình sẽ phải tìm một việc làm, có thể là sửa ống nước hoặc là chạy vặt ở quán bar nào đấy. Omega khó tìm việc làm, đa số họ dễ bị hại hoặc bị khinh miệt vì định kiến chết dẫm, dù rằng ngày nay đã đỡ hơn trước. Nhưng Sam vẫn ôm mối lo lắng về những ngày sau này mà bước vào thành phố.

Những hàng quán đã đóng hết, chỉ có một số quán bar còn lập lòe ánh đèn quảng cáo. Khung cảnh cô đơn cùng cái rét của tháng trời mười hai khiến Sammy không khỏi chạnh lòng, và càng tủi thân hơn khi cậu vô tình bước ngang qua một cặp Alpha và Omega. _Trông họ thật hạnh phúc làm sao_ , Sam thầm nghĩ, và rất có thể Sam cũng hạnh phúc như cô nàng omega nọ nếu như cậu không phá hỏng những thứ tốt đẹp đến với mình.

_Mày xứng đáng với điều này._

Sam gạt bỏ những suy nghĩ tiêu cực, nhưng không có tác dụng khi chẳng mấy chốc, đôi mắt Sammy lại nhòe lệ. Cậu nhớ Dean, cậu nhớ Cas, cậu nhớ hai alpha của mình và điều đó càng đau hơn khi giờ đây, Sam phải tự chấn chỉnh bản thân rằng giờ đây Sam Winchester chỉ là một omega bị bỏ rơi, còn Castiel và Dean chỉ là hai người mà cậu làm tổn thương.

Sam ngồi xuống lề đường, cả cơ thể vừa đói vừa đau nhức. Cậu chưa ăn gì ngoài bữa sáng là món salad trộn với chút cà phê. Dù Sam có một cơ thể khỏe mạnh, nhưng cậu chẳng thể nào đối chọi được với cơn đói bụng và gió rét tháng 12 như thế này. Tự ôm lấy bản thân, Sam nguyền rủa cho số phận chó chết của mình.

“Cậu gì ơi, cậu ổn chứ?”

Đã nhiều phút trôi qua, lâu đến mức Sam chẳng nhận ra bàn tay của mình lạnh đến bất ngờ, một giọng nói đột ngột vang lên phía trên cậu. Sam nhìn lên, chỉ để thấy một người đàn ông với mái tóc trắng đang ngước lại mình.

“Sẽ không hay lắm đâu nếu cậu tiếp tục ngồi ở đây vào giờ thế này, trời đang trở lạnh đấy.”

Giọng người đàn ông trầm xuống, mang tới cho Sam một cảm giác an toàn. Tuy thế, Sam vẫn có phần cảnh giác:

“X-Xin lỗi, tôi mới tới. Tôi không rành về đường ở đây. Anh có thể chỉ tôi đường tới khách sạn gần nhất không?”

“Chà, ở cuối đường có một cái, nhưng giờ họ đóng cửa rồi”, người đàn ông bảo, đoạn liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay, “Hai giờ sáng.”

Sam bật ra một âm thanh đầy mệt mỏi.

“Cậu không có người quen gì ở đây sao?”, người đàn ông tiếp tục hỏi. Dưới ánh đèn mờ nhạt, Sam chỉ nhận ra những đường nét chẳng mấy rõ ràng.

“K-không”, Sam trả lời, giọng run lên vì lạnh.

Người đàn ông im lặng. Anh ta nhận thấy tình trạng không ổn định của Sam.

“Cậu muốn tới nhà tôi không?”

“Cái gì cơ?”

Dù mệt lã, Sam vẫn thể hiện được sự ngạc nhiên lẫn nét cảnh giác. Cậu và người này chỉ mới gặp nhau và nói chuyện chưa đầy sáu phút, họ thậm chí chẳng có cơ hội nhìn đối phương rõ ràng trong cái ánh đèn mờ nhạt ngoài đường. Hai giờ sáng chẳng phải khung giờ lí tưởng để giao lưu kết bạn cho lắm.

“Đừng hiểu lầm, omega. Tôi không phải alpha.”

Người đàn ông vội giải thích, và Sam có thể nhận ra mùi đặc trưng của beta. Là mùi quả quýt và hoa quỳnh, gần như chẳng thể nhận ra nếu như xung quanh có quá nhiều người. Điều đó làm Sam thư giãn hơn một tí.

“Tên tôi là Larecoutia, Larecoutia Parabellum. Tôi là bác sĩ phẫu thuật khoa thần kinh ở bệnh viện gần đây. 24 tuổi. Tôi không muốn hại cậu. Tôi biết là nghe điêu thật nhưng tôi không phải loại người để một omega đứng ngoài trời vào cái thời tiết như thế này đâu.”

“Anh đâu cần phải khai hết cả thông tin cá nhân đâu.”

Sam bật cười trước thái độ của người đàn ông lạ mặt. Có gì đó trong giọng nói của Larecoutia làm Sam liên tưởng tới những đứa trẻ già dặn, và cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn. Sam từ từ đứng dậy, và nhận ra Larecoutia chỉ cao tới ngang ngực mình.

“Sam Winchester.”

“Chào Sam, thế cậu có muốn tạt qua nhà tôi không? Nó ở gần đây thôi, và xe tôi ở đằng kia kìa, chúng ta có thể tới đó trong vòng 1 phút”, Larecoutia chỉ vào chiếc xe hơi đậu gần đấy. Rõ ràng Larecoutia đã rời khỏi xe trong cái thời tiết lạnh lẽo này chỉ để hỏi thăm một người lạ mặt, và điều đó thật sự rất tốt bụng.

“C-Cảm ơn anh.”

Sam mỉm cười yếu ớt trước sự nhiệt tình của Larecoutia, và Larecoutia mỉm cười lại - dù đó chỉ là cái kéo môi nhẹ. Hai người bước vào xe, và chiếc xe phóng đi trong màn đêm.

Căn hộ của Larecoutia là một căn hộ khá thoải mái. Với hai phòng ngủ, hai phòng tắm, một phòng làm việc riêng, nhà bếp và nhà ăn cùng với một ban công nho nhỏ để trồng cây cảnh, Sam nghi ngờ về giá tiền của căn hộ này và độ giàu có của Larecoutia. Sam nên cảnh giác, nhất là khi cậu là một omega, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao, Larecoutia lại khác. Không phải vì anh ta là beta, mà có gì đó trong người đàn ông khiến cậu thu lại cái khiên cảnh giác của mình.

“Phòng ngủ thứ hai nằm ở cuối hành lang, cậu cứ dùng thoải mái, không cần phải để ý.”

Larecoutia cởi áo khoác và treo nó vào móc áo. Tới lúc này, Sam mới nhận ra đôi mắt của người đàn ông nọ có sắc bạc, và gần như ngả trắng. Một màu mắt hiếm. Làn da của anh ta cũng gần như trắng bệnh, cứ như thể anh bị bạch tạng.

“Ừm, đừng lo lắng lắm. Tôi không phải bạch tạng đâu.”

Nhận thấy cái nhìn tọc mạch của Sam, Larecoutia đáp.

“X-Xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý.”

“Không sao, tôi cũng rất tận hưởng sự chú ý của những người xung quanh mà.”

Chẳng rõ đó có phải là một câu đùa hay không vì Larecoutia nói với một vẻ mặt rất nghiêm túc, nhưng Sam vẫn bật cười. Thằng bé chưa cười mấy hôm nay rồi.

“Cậu dùng súp nhé, tôi sẽ đi hâm lại. Trong lúc đó cứ ngồi chơi đi.”

Larecoutia vừa bảo vừa kéo Sam tới chiếc ghế sofa ở phòng khách, kéo một tấm chăn mỏng mà đắp lại vai cậu. Cử chỉ quan tâm của anh ta khiến Sam cảm động, vì cũng đã nửa năm kể từ lần cuối Alpha của cậu -- Alpha _từng_ của cậu thực sự để ý tới cậu như thế. Castiel vẫn luôn ám ảnh với việc để Sam bị lạnh, và những ngày đông thế này, cả ba sẽ quay quần với súp nóng, cùng nhau coi vài bộ phim. Dean sẽ cười, sẽ châm chọc Sam mỗi khi thằng bé rưng rưng trước một cảnh phim cảm động nào đấy. Castiel đôi khi lại trưng ra bộ mặt khó hiểu mỗi khi nhân vật nói điều gì đấy ẩn dụ quá mức, để rồi lại bảo _Tôi không hiểu chúng nghĩa là gì_ trước tiếng cười thoải mái của cả Dean và Sam. Họ từng hạnh phúc như vậy đấy, cho tới khi Sam phá hoại mọi thứ.

_Tất cả đều là lỗi của mình_.

“Sam?”

Giọng của Larecoutia vang lên, kéo Sammy về với thực tại. Trước mắt cậu là một bát súp nóng hổi, với khuôn mặt ngơ ngác của Larecoutia làm cậu nhớ tới Castiel. Sam nhận lấy bát súp, không quên mở lời cảm ơn.

“Cậu ổn chứ?”, Larecoutia hỏi.

“Vâng, tôi ổn. Chỉ là hơi mệt khi phải đi xa tới vậy”, Sam nói dối nửa sau. Cậu mệt, nhưng đó là vì cơn đau nhức nhối trong tim.

“Cậu có thể, ừm, ngủ sau khi ăn. Ý tôi là, điều đó sẽ rất tốt cho sức khỏe của cậu”, Larecoutia cố gắng nói điều gì đấy, nhưng kĩ năng giao tiếp của anh ta không tốt cho lắm. Khó tin rằng nguời trước mặt lại là bác sĩ, vì cái phong thái bình tĩnh của Lare không giống như những bác sĩ bình thường. Larecoutia gợi cho Sam nhớ tới những kẻ bất tử có cái nhìn chán chường với cuộc sống, những kẻ với một tâm hồn mục rữa chẳng còn sợ bất kì điều gì nữa.

“Sam?”

“À-À, vâng Larecoutia?”, Sam giật mình lần thứ hai. Chết thật, sao hôm nay cậu ta dễ mất tập trung đến thế?

“Mọi chuyện sẽ, ừm, ổn thôi.”

Lần này, Sam tròn mắt khi Larecoutia đột ngột bảo như thế. Cậu khá chắc là cậu chưa hé miệng về bất kì điều gì với Lare, nên việc anh đưa ra một câu an ủi khiến Winchester trẻ tuổi hơi bối rối. Bàn tay cậu siết quanh bát súp trong vô thức, đôi mắt hazel mở to nhìn người kia.

“Cậu trông có vẻ buồn, tôi làm gì sai sao?”

Người đàn ông hơi nghiêng đầu, đôi lông mày nhăn y hệt chú cún con bị bỏ rơi. Cảm giác tội lỗi dâng lên trong lòng, Sam vội vàng lắc đầu, cố gắng nở một nụ cười để trấn an người kia. Lare đã giúp đỡ Sam đến như thế, sao mà cậu có thể khiến anh buồn bã như thế.

“K-Không phải, không phải lỗi của anh đâu. Chỉ là tôi hơi mệt mỏi nên mất tập trung thôi. N-Ngày hôm nay... hơi quá sức đối với tôi...”

“Tôi hiểu rồi, Sam. Vậy thì hãy mau nghỉ ngơi đi nhé, tôi đi làm việc tiếp tục đây.”

Nhẹ nhàng đặt bàn tay lên vai Sam như một hành động an ủi, Lare hướng tới phía một căn phòng ở ngay đầu hành lang. Sam tròn mắt nhìn theo Larecoutia, và trước khi cậu kịp nhận thức thì Sam đã vội kêu lên:

“Làm việc? Vào giờ này?”

“Vâng Sam. Chà, tôi là một con người chăm chỉ đấy.”

Lare trả lời kèm theo một nụ cười nhẹ. Khi cười, mắt anh ta hơi híp lại khiến cho khuôn mặt của người đàn ông thoáng một nét trẻ thơ. Sam không khỏi cảm thấy trái tim mình mềm nhũn trước bộ dạng ấy, ai cũng biết Winchester nhỏ tuổi luôn có một tình thương mến cho những bé con, nhất là khi cậu là một omega - người sẽ mang thai và tự tạo cho mình một đứa trẻ vào ngày nào đấy. Nhưng nghĩ đến một mái ấm lúc này chẳng khác gì một trò cười dở tệ đối với Sam, nên cậu ém cái suy nghĩ đó vào một góc trong tâm trí.

“Chú ý sức khỏe nhé.”

Sam hơi lắp bắp, và Lare vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười ấy, khẽ gật đầu rồi bước vào phòng làm việc. Khuôn mặt của người đàn ông tóc trắng mỉm cười in sâu vào tâm trí Sam, và cậu ta hơi mơ tưởng về một đứa trẻ. Ý nghĩ đấy làm bụng của Sam nhói đau, nhưng cậu lờ đi và bắt đầu ăn bát súp.


End file.
